BAU Island
by lazywriter123
Summary: the squeal to "Employee Relations Class". The team are trapped on an island, how will the survive? Read to find out!


I don't own Criminal Minds

**It's finally HERE, the sequel to "Employee Relations Class."**

Enjoy

_**Prologue **_

The team was going on VACATION! To the lovely Bahamas! Everyone was packed and ready to go.

Soon enough they were on the plane and putting their carry-ons away. "Oh boy I can't wait to go I'm so excited" said Garcia.

"I'm hoping to see nice ladies in swim suits" said Morgan with a devilish smirk. "Oh Derek that's all you think about?"

Rossi and Prentiss were sitting together behind Derek and Garcia. Hotch and Reid were a few rows behind them. JJ was next to Prentiss but she was in the next row over. The aisle divided them.

"I'm hoping to get a good tan when I get there" said Prentiss. JJ nodded in agreement, they were in need of a long overdue vacation. Henry was with Will so she didn't have to worry about him while they would be away for about a week.

Rossi was already falling asleep while the plane began to move onto the runway. About thirty minutes later, the plane reached cruising altitude and drinks were being served. Then the pilot spoke on the intercom.

"_This is your pilot speaking…we are now at cruising altitude and it will take about four hours and forty eight minutes till we reach the Bahamas. The weather there is clear with winds up to ten miles an hour. There is a reported storm happening right outside of Florida but will travel around it. So remember to fill out your immigration cards for customs when we land and have a comfortable flight." _

**Two hours later- In the cockpit-**

"Look at those clouds, this storm is worse than I thought it would be" said the co-pilot.

"It's much bigger too, we don't have enough fuel to go around it completely" said the pilot.

"So should we turn back and land in Florida till the storm clears or try and fly through?"

"Let me radio in about it…hang on."

After several minutes, the pilot spoke again to his co-pilot. "They said that the storm will clear in about half an hour, we can fly through with no problem till then."

"…alright, let's put on the sea beat sign and alert the crew."

Back with the passengers and the BAU team who were now buckled up, they felt the plane being bumped and tossed about like a toy. Even the team, who flew in their jet all the time, was a bit unnerved by how bumping it was.

They could see the lightening outside which started to scare them. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning struck the plane's wing. It was so powerful, that the wing cracked into two. Everyone screamed as the plane began to fall.

"_EVERYONE GET INTO CRASH POSITIONS AND BRACE YOURSELVES" _shouted the pilot over the intercom.

They all felt the plane crash into the sea below and the plane snapped in half as easily as a twig would.

The BAU team got on their life vests and helped whoever they can…well the ones that were alive. Some of them got hit with debris that crushed them.

The storm was not helping either, the waves were huge and soon a large one can and swept everyone away from the plane and out into the ocean.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Morgan woke up on a warm sandy beach. He was dizzy and stumbled a bit but was able to shake himself out of his shaken state.

He looked around for a moment; it was a calm sandy beach with a large forest that stretched all the way down to the edge of the beach. He figured he might be on an island of some sort. Then he realized that his friends were nowhere to be found.

He shouted their names for several minutes until he heard Hotch's voice.

"MORGAN WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Morgan ran to find the rest of the team safe and sound. "Are you guys ok?"

They nodded and with only a few bruises and cuts, they were extremely lucky.

"God, we could have drifted for miles from the crash site and the rest of the passengers much have been swept out to sea" said JJ.

"The plane would have sunk already so any rescue won't know the origin of the crash so easily…that is if rescue was alerted somehow" said Rossi grimly.

"They would know if a commercial airplane suddenly vanished off their radar and didn't show up in the Bahamas" argued Prentiss.

"Fighting won't solve our problems now…let's just clam down and think" said Hotch.

"Well we first need to find fresh water and plants to eat if we're going to survive. Second, we'll need to find a dry, safe place for shelter and be able to build a fire" said Reid. They nodded in agreement and Morgan spoke up.

"Ok then, I say we split up and search the island, we'll meet back here before it gets too dark."

"Ok then, let's make two groups…Reid, Prentiss, Garcia and JJ will be one group and the rest of us will be another group" said Hotch. They nodded in agreement and went their separate ways to search the island.

**Minutes later- Reid's group-**

"Hey I found some blue colored berries" said Garcia cheerfully.

"DON'T EAT THOSE" shouted Reid.

"Why not" Garcia whined.

"I've read about these, their pollen berries, eating them will cause you to have intestinal…issues for a few hours, maybe over a day."

"You mean…."

"Yep."

"GROSS!"

**Morgan's group-**

"I found berries" shouted Rossi.

"Thank God I'm starving" said Morgan, relieved.

**Reid's group- an hour later-**

An animal with brown fur, it looked like a squirrel, passed by them.

"Aww so cute" said JJ.

"Don't get too close, I've seen them before when traveling with my mom to an island once. They have terrible teeth and claws when provoked" said Prentiss.

**Morgan's group-**

An animal with brown fur walked passed them as they walked through a bush.

"I think those berries went right through me…I don't feel so good" said Hotch.

"Hey look a squirrel" said Morgan as he stepped closer.

"HISS!"

The animal leapt onto Morgan's face and attacked him.

"AHHH! I HATE NATURE."

"Where have I heard that one before" said Rossi.

**Several hour later-at the beach-**

Spencer's group had a huge amount of good, safe food to eat.

"We found a cave that was near a lake of fresh water, we can make bed out of these soft leaves and we'll make some dinner with these. We'll lead you to the place" said Garcia cheerfully.

The other men looked very, very grim.

"Are you guys ok" said Reid.

"Don't ask Spencer" growled Hotch as he clutched his stomach.

"Oh no! I'll help you get back and get you some water" said Spencer.

The others helped the men back since they seemed to be having stomach trouble.

PLEASE REVIEW- so their on an island, let's see how they fair!


End file.
